Yami No Tobira: Fanfiction Style
by bookgirl111
Summary: The story of Yami No Tobira, a doujinshi, now in a fanfiction style. I do not own the original story -just made a fanfic version. Is a Yaoi and has many dark themes, takes place before the game.'…Are you satisfied with that?-When I opened my eyes, Riku had already left.-And yet still I never stopped searching for you. Although it isn't permitted. Sora. I want all of you.'


**AN: So this is my second ****Doujinshi turned into a Fanfic and the last one was actually really well received and this was actually the first one that I did but it was harder in a sense. And for those who have read this story you know what it has. This take place before the game. **

**Warnings include: a rape scene (why it's M rated), depressing things, and mostly inner turmoil between the characters other than Riku and Sora there are mentions of Kairi but she's not physically there.**

**Also review if you like cause if wanted there is a much happier one I am working on that includes Christmas and a steamy lemons along with some vows, but on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or this story just made the fanfic version.**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**

Yami No Tobira

Yami No Tobira, Hikari No Kagi, Hajimari No Shima  
The Door of Darkness, The Key of Light, The Beginning of the Island

Darkness… Riku enters a dimly light cave, and finds a shocking discovery. A discovery that will affect his life 10 years from now. This is a fateful day, the day the door of Darkness, the _'Yami No Tobira'_, was found by an innocent little Riku.

**And then the time came…**

"I know! Since we went to all this trouble, let's put our mark on the sail of the raft! It'll be awesome- like pirates!" Sora grabs the side of Riku's face and asked "Are you listening to me?"

"Do what you like." Riku responded moving Sora's hand away from his face.

"Well then, if you say Kairi is okay, I'll draw…Riku?" Sora said worried at his friend who just moved away from him.

"It's hot today too…" Sora said holding his hand in front of his face trying to shield the rays of the harsh sun while leaning against a palm tree lost in his thoughts_.'…Riku's been acting strangely lately. _

'_He's always blankly brooding over something. But when he sees me he suddenly turns away in resignation. Could it be that I did something to make Riku angry? This is bad… I can think of so many things… which one is he mad about? It couldn't be… that? When he didn't want to wait over there? …ah! Don't tell me it got out that I was the one who did THAT?'_

Having made up his mind Sora went on the search for his friend.

"Rikuuu!"

'_Really… what should I do? Continuing something like this… changing the situation for the better… but not resolving it… Putting on an empty show is hard on you, and it's only running away… Should I just completely confess about this? Should I just speak the truth, even if the situation becomes bad? Then, what should I do?'_ Riku thought not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Riku where did you go? Riku!"

~Flashback~

"Rikuuu! Hey! What the hell, Riku!" a four year old Sora called out looking for his friend, who in return pulled on his cheeks making him say, "Owww! What are you doing! Riku, you idiot!"

"You're so loud! How many times do I have to tell you I can hear you just fine without you yelling?!" Riku said irritated.

"If you can hear me, then reply faster!" Sora came back with.

"I'm not interested in being noisy." Riku snorted.

"WHAT?!"

'_When we were young, Sora being one year younger than I, would always hide behind me. If I was in a Sora-like mood, we could be stupid together.'_ Riku thought remembering back to the time.

"Hey, Riku this is a cave, isn't it?" Sora said pointing towards the hidden entrance.

"Looks like it…" Riku said mildly interested.

S:"You think there's ancient pirate treasure in there…?"

R:"You sure you wanna go in there?"

"…You can go in first." Sora said still cheerful but kind of nervous.

"Pfft." Riku thought _'I didn't have a special friend who walked beside me,'_ and walked into the cave.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Sora said his eyes widen to the max with curiosity as he looked around every aspect of the cave.

"It's surprisingly big in here." Riku stated the fact.

"I know! Now this place is ours! This place can be our secret base! We won't tell anyone else about it!" Sora suggested holding out his pinky for Riku.

"Yeah… it's a promise." Riku said taking Sora's pinky and smiling. _'My unrivaled best friend.'_ He thought at the time.

'_Yours and mine, two people's "promise". Hey Sora, we're best friends, right? When you broke our promise, my chest ached in anger, in sorrow… and more than anything, I was irritated that my chance to be close friends with Kairi had been snatched away… but, Sora.'_ Riku questioned himself as he thought.

~End Flashback~

"Riku!" Sora called out worried about his friend's state as he looked at his leaning against a tree.

'_I know now.'_ Riku thought.

"Hey… Riku you've been acting weird lately. If you have something to say, then say it! If your mad then tell me what I've done wrong." Sora said troubled.

'_So…'_ Riku continued to think as he figured out the puzzle.

"If you don't worry about anything, you can't rely on that, can you? But to become strong… that…" Sora continuous kept talking on about.

'_The feelings inside me are the same as the emotions you feel towards Kairi.' _Riku concluded to himself.

'"_**We're best friends, aren't we?"' **_

'_For this reason, you should already know that if you speak to end this, we cannot stay together…'_ Riku thought before he reassured Sora with "No… its nothing. I'm just not quite myself… I feel kinda nervous and unsettled at the thought of leaving tomorrow."

'_Like this, isn't it good that my true feelings are hidden?'_ he kept thinking as he continued to talk. "Sorry, I made my important best friend worry…"

"I see.. Yeah. That's right! What, I see!" Sora said feeling better that his friend was fine.

"Sora…" Riku whispered to himself without thinking before he grabbed and hugged Sora. Who then squeezed back hard. "Sora…? What is it?" he questioned worried.

"I'm so glad." Sora finally said pulling away tears in his eyes. Wiping away the tears he whispered, "I thought you might be mad at me… I'm suddenly really relieved."

"Sorry." Riku said.

'…**Are you satisfied with that?' **

"Ow! Riku… are you mad after all?" Sora said as he was pushed down onto the sand. It was then that Riku pulled on Sora's zipper and started undressing him, causing him to go, "Huh?" It was then that he felt a rand touch his lower regions.

"Ri- Riku? Stop it!" but those were his last words before Riku pulled him into a rough lustful kiss only pulling back for air. Sora continued to struggle against his attacker but Riku pulled him into a kiss, bit his lower lip causing Sora's mouth to open up and let Riku's tongue enter.

As he did that Riku's hands traveled all over Sora's body enjoying the chance to do so.

'_What is Riku doing to me…?'_ Sora thought as Riku continued his treatment until he pulled their mouths away showing Sora's redden face and swollen lips. Moving southward Riku began to suck on Sora's Jr. through the boxers making Sora moan loudly.

It wasn't until Riku pulled down Sora's sky blue boxers and began to play with his hardening member that Sora found his voice again. "Riku! Don't! Stop it!" he yelled his hands pushing Riku's head away. But he was unable to before, "Riku… sto… I'm gonna…", a flash of white stars came across Sora's sight as he came.

"Ah… you're kidding me, right? That was surprisingly fast. Didn't that feel good? Then it's mine turn next…" Riku said as he pulled away from Sora's limp member and stroked it slowly hardening it again.

Riku lightly pecked Sora on the lips "Wait a minute!" he called out as Sora tried to fight again only thinking _'What's happening…?'_

"I won't wait." Riku said cruelly as he licked his first three fingers thoroughly. He pulled off the rest of Sora's clothes and roughly pushed a finger into Sora's virgin hole. While doing that, his other hand was busy pinching Sora's nipples, and his mouth nipping on Sora's ear.

'_Even if you hate me… if we're together, like we used to be. When we can't stay this way… if I put my hand in here… it's still okay.'_ Riku thought as he pushed in a second finger.

"Stop it! I hate this! Riku sto…p… it feels awful! Get your fingers out of there, idiot! You… what are you thinking… cut it out!" Sora cried at the two fingers moving around.

"If it feels bad, then why aren't you running…?" Riku asked laughing lightly.

"I want to but you're holding me down!" Sora said angered at the position he was currently in, Riku over on top of him one hand holding both arms on the sand, Riku's legs pinning his own, and two fingers pumping in and out of him.

"I see." Riku spoke in a monotone voice before he pulled out his two fingers. "But you don't seem to be feeling bad here, do you?" Riku questioned as he spit onto his hand and prepared his own member.

Unknown to him is comment made Sora's anger rise, with all of his strength Sora slapped Riku across the cheek. "Cut it out!"

Suddenly Sora was turned over 180 degrees so his back was on the sand and chest facing Riku, "Shit." Riku said to himself as he pulled off the rest of his and Sora's clothes with one hand.

"What are you doing?! Wh-what are you doing!You've got to be kidding me..!" Sora said in fear.

"…**Kidding? Sora**, do you really think I'm joking? _Or do you mean you're unaware of my feelings and are _**blissfully ignoring** the**m**?" Riku's eyes where no longer the sea foam the Sora had grown up with, this wasn't the Riku that he knew. The tear that seemed so out of place and a voice that haunted only proved it.

'_It hurts… help me… Sora.'_ Riku's voice calls out from the shadows.

"Why?" Sora asked unable to hear Riku's silent cry as he cried himself in fear.

"**Either way** I'm _not going to_ stop." He said as he roughly pushed into Sora's hole and began pushing in and out.

"No! It hurts, Riku! Stop it, I don't want this!" Sora screamed as Riku brushed his special spot.

"Sora! Sora!" Riku moaned as he felt pushed in as far as he could go sweat streaming down his brow, and tears still running.

'…_Sora…'_ Riku's voice calls again.

Trusting in one last time Riku released his seed into the other as he placed his face into the now unconscious Sora's neck, while Sora sleeps in a dream of the other world.

~Dream~

"Sora!" Kairi called out standing on the golden beaches with Riku next to her.

'_Kairi, Riku…'_

"Sora!" Riku called out this time as Kairi also called again, "Soraaa~ C'mon, hurry up!"

'I'm glad…this is a dream after all.' Sora thought as everything faded to black but the voices still called his name, "Sora! Sora! Soraaa~"

~End Dream~

'_When I opened my eyes, Riku had already left. The pain lingered in my back and hips, the only thing left was a faint voice of Riku's calling me out in desperation.'_ Sora thought as he pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible and went home.

Later that night Sora was still thinking about his friend and what had just happened days before. "What should I do?" he said speaking out loud when a rumble of thunder comes down on the horizon and rain heads towards the island along with its brothers lightning and rain.

"This is bad! Shoot…" Getting up from his bed, despite the pain, Sora headed out of his house and for the island.

Running down the wooden ledge of the island's dock Sora came upon a familiar sight of Riku who stood surrounded by a few palm trees. Unknown to Sora following his were heartless that came from the darkness. "…Riku…" Sora started before continuing, "Ka… Kairi's not with you?" he asked.

"Um… about what was said today… I-I don't care about it at all! So… let's just forget about it! But today you're a bit… unusual… Right?! Ri…" Sora kept on talking trying to reassure himself more than his friend.

"_Un_usual**?**" Riku spoke with that haunting tone that caused Sora to blush and freeze but the other didn't notice as he continued. "**Ha ****h**a_!_" he laughed as the swirl of darkness opened up from underneath his feet.

This sight caused Sora to step back and meekly call out "Riku?!"

"Let's **go together. Sora… **_**Don't**__** be**__ afraid of the darkness_." Riku said holding out his hand in offer, unaffected by the swirls of darkness wiping all around him. But it was the sight of Sora's terrified eyes, even more so than earlier, rounded with shock that caused a flash in Riku's mind, causing the chains links to ripple and show him everything that had happened just hours ago, making his heart quicken in horror and his hand falter.

And a silent battle within him began.

~In Riku's Head~

'**Why are you so surprised? Of you "do it like that", you won't get an honest reply, will you?' **the haunting other voice said to Riku.

"N… No! I didn't want to hurt Sora at all! But…I wanted to be by his side; I didn't want to lose him!" Riku shouted back at the voice sickened by his own actions.

'**Yes, but you were defeated by your lust, you called his your "best friend", but went too far when you destroyed the "wall".'** The voice finished with causing even greater turmoil in the boy's thoughts.

~End In Riku's Head~

'_Destroyed… I destroyed the most important thing to me with these hands!' _Riku thought as he stayed frozen allowing the darkness to begin swallowing him up. _'Ahh… that's right…'_Riku kept thinking on despite Sora Calling him and trying to reach him desperately.

'_I'll suffer the consequences of my own actions, he said…'_

"Rikuuuuuu!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs unable to get any closer.

And the world went black for Riku.

'_And yet still I never stopped searching for you… Although it isn't permitted… Sora… I want all of you…'_

**~END**

**AN: hope you liked it, it's a story more about the inner turmoil than the lemon. So review if you want more. Also I have been seeing a lot of SasuNaru ones from Naruto and I can do those to if people are interested. **

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
